Mother Father
by Inks Arrow
Summary: "Mother Father please explain to me, how this world has come to be. A place to bitter and still so sweet. Unbriddled hatred so extreme, please, tell me." Baby Harry's PoV on his first year of life, centered around a Dave Mathews Band song.


**__**

Mother Father

Lyrics by: Dave Mathews Band

Interpreted (within Baby Harry's PoV) by: Midnight Arrow

Emerald eyes bore into their fathers. 

Knowing far to more than they should, aware of the sins of the world. 

Trying so hard to understand, asking and begging for an explanation. 

A reason for the horrors that greet them.

__

Mother, father please explain to me

Why a world so full of mystery

A place so bitter and still so sweet

So beautiful and yet so full of sad, sad...

Mother, father please explain to me

Why forests march to desert speed

While snowcapped mountains melt away

What do we tell our babies, when do we say, oh

Baby Harry makes gurgling noises as his mind tries to comprehend the news his Godfather has just delivered to his parents. 

Someone hurt another person. 

Without a due cause. 

Someone took someone else's life, worse of all believing they had a right to do so. 

Someone…hurt…another… someone? 

Little one cannot grasp this.

__

Mother, father please explain to me

How a man who rocks his child to sleep

Pulls the trigger on his brother's heart

He digs a hole right to the middle of this storm of hatred

How did these people do this? How did someone let them do this, let alone guide them to it. 

Evil is beginning to sink into the child's mind. 

His first conscious thoughts of things more unpleasant than missing his nap. 

This child refuses to believe. 

This place, that he has come to live in, the one where he has seen the Stag and the Doe run together to a lake and sit beside it without fear. 

Where giant Dogs play with little rats in the countryside; never harming a hair on each others head. 

How could bad things occur here? 

Ever more so, be expected to?

__

Mother, father please explain to me

How it could be so this world has come to be

A precious balance in between

Such cruelty and such kindness please

Baby asks it mama again and again; he has come to realize that somewhere along the line. 

The ones delivering the hurt were once injured themselves. 

Do they not see the pattern, so obvious, even to this very child? 

This new thing that makes Baby Harry's skin tingle unpleasantly and his head hurt, it is called Hatred.

__

Please, Mother, Father please explain to me

How this world has come to be

Unequaled in her blessings, oh, I see

Unbridled hatred so extreme, please tell me

Mother, father please explain to me

How this world has come to be so

Twisted between time and dreams

Oh, mother, father please explain to me

__

Oh, what's all this talk about?

All this talk about it

Spinning down, down, down, down, down

All this talk about

Endless words without

Nothing's done

Talking again and again, about how to fight. Fight? Is that a new word too? 

All these new words have seemed so dreadful. 

I don't want to learn anymore, he insists, his eyes shutting for a brief and blissful rest, away from it all.

__

Mother, father do you know

Why one man's belly overflows

Another sleeps in hunger's bed

Oh, we trade our world for a piece of bread

Why is everyone running to and fro? Why are they falling to the ground? 

Why are some seeming so scared? 

Scared is another new word he's learned, and he shouldn't have had to yet.

Why are some not falling? Why are they so happy? While others not so? Down they go again…

Mama, Daddy? Where did you go? 

__

Oh Mother, Father please explain to me

How this rare world's come to be

A place so full of color yet overflowing

Always in black and white

Drowning in the waters of our...

How do they think…without their shades of gray? 

The black and white is certainly pretty, but they don't always tell the truth. 

Even baby knows that the world was made to mix both. 

Green eyes continue to plead silently to their owners' creators, 

__

Mother, Father please explain to me

How this world has come to be

While still blessed in all the things we see

Such a sad, sad home for you and me

This one, the one who has befriended you, his plans aren't the same as yours. 

He has thoughts unkind, and UN-kept. They are scattered. They do not seem right. 

I have learned, mother father, in this short while, that there cannot be a right without someone being wrong. I wish no one had to be right anymore.

__

Come out, and hold,

Come on out you

Come on out you

Come and save yourself

Come on out you

Come on we're taking the water

We're taken the water

We're taken the water

But you know

We got the freedom

We got the freedom

Save yourself and spare your neighbor his thoughts say to me. 

When I know they do match my Mama's, she has done more than she can for everyone, and especially me. There are whispers among them. 

They are talking about me. 

I am something special to them. 

They say I can save them. 

I can? 

All I can tell them is the things I see. 

I see we've fallen, and here, is a chance to get up.

__

Oh, it's here with us

It's up to us

To keep afloat

How this sweet world has come to be

Oh to keep afloat

Once more, as they put me to bed. They say I am a big boy, and I will someday aid them. I do not feel "Happy" tonight. Something is wrong. It is, scary. It scares even me, and I'm not even sure what that is.

__

Mother, father please explain to me

How this rare world has come to be

Oh, let the blue planet

Let the blue planet

Someone is waking me up, I smell my mothers scent. 

It is scared also. 

Where is my Daddy? 

Daddy always helps Mommy when she feeds me…Someone is…screaming? 

It sounds like my Daddy, but Daddy never yells. 

There is lots of harsh light. 

I must find Daddy. 

Mommy will not let me go to him. 

Mommy is trying to keep me from another man. 

Where is Daddy? 

__

Mother Father please explain to me

Why is there so much color? 

Ugly colors. 

Colors not intended to be enjoyed. 

My Mommy is on the floor almost on top of me. 

The man, full of the horrible colors, is coming to be. 

He points something at me, how silly it is, to point. 

Why is he doing so?

__

Mother Father…Please…

That is last cry I will give for a long while. 

It echoes around inside my head, inside my head… hurts. 

Wait… is this… is it …pain?

__

Mother, father please explain to me

The man screams now. 

He is no longer here 

Yet something nasty still lingers over my house.

__

Mother, father please explain 

Mother? Mama? Mum? Why isn't she coming? Where is Daddy? 

__

Mother, father please explain

My Godfather, one of the big dogs, finds me. 

He is crying. He never cries, he is always so…bouncy. 

He hands me to another one I remember playing with me, I cuddle in. 

They will take me to my Mama.

__

Mother, father please explain

They will take care of me. 

So that, one day, far away…. I can explain.

**__**

Fin

(A.N. Little Harry had such a sad life. ::sniffling:: anyway, I was just listening to this song and saw this, so I wrote it down. I hope you liked it, or at least respected it. Peace and Love. ----Midnight Arrow)

****


End file.
